


Sweet Spring Embrace

by NevaRYadL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Packing, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: nsfw tumblr request for reaper76 first time with trans Jack. At the suggest of the daily reaper76 discord, I also added trans reaper and non penetrative sex.





	Sweet Spring Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Gabriel Reyes/Jack Morrison, trans Reaper, trans Soldier 76, binding, packing, non pen sex, hand jobs, SEP era
> 
> NSFW request for reaper76 first time with trans Jack and due to the asked for suggestions of the discord server, includes trans Reaper and non pen sex

Not everyone’s first time was magical, romance novel envious, absolute perfection that media tried to build it up to…

But Gabriel liked to think that his first time with Jack was pretty damned special and pretty damned good.

All the way back in the SEP days while they were roommates. The two other people sharing the room with them were out for the next few days on a half week long sim out in the practise course, leaving them alone in a room after their days of training and practice. And at that point, they had already been dating for a few good months and had some heavy make out sessions and had spoken about becoming sexuall active with one another, but due to the SEP program and their roommates, had not really had a chance.

Now they did.

The first day of their freedom, they quickly rushed back from training and hoped into the shower together, scrubbing real good before quickly drying off and then hopping into Jack’s cot (arguably the one with just the slightest bit of extra padding and thus more comfort). Gabriel kissed Jack senseless as they pressed close on the cot, hands running tenderly up and down his sides as Jack’s fingers found his hair to hold his head right and sometimes nudge it to the side to deepen their kiss.

They pulled apart briefly to tug Jack’s sports bra off, Gabriel’s hands shortly but reverently running up and down Jack’s chest before they went back into making out enthusiastically and eagerly. They grinned against each other’s mouths briefly, high on the fact that they were doing this and practically giggling eighteen year olds again. Hearts full to bursting.

“So,” Gabriel said when he could pull himself away. Still his lips pressed against Jack’s face, lips scraping his shark skin stubble.

“So?” Jack mimicked back, lips also loath to part from Gabriel’s face without his lips to focus on.

“How do you want to do this?” Gabriel smirked, pressing a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“Hmm… just want to touch you… want you to touch me.”

“We can do that.”

They got out of their boxers, Gabriel laughing when Jack’s packer escaped his and smacked his thigh before it was tossed on the ground. Gabriel mouthed softly along Jack’s mouth as Jack’s fingers danced along his lower stomach, scrubbing against his treasure trail, the creases of his hips and his belly button, making him shiver with anticipation. His own hand slid along Jack’s chest again, sliding up to catch Jack’s jaw.

“Want me to take care of you first?” Jack asked against his mouth.

“I mean, not gonna stop you,” Gabriel grinned back.

Jack laid on his back, grinning up at Gabriel as he straddle the man’s hips, spreading his thighs to give him better access. Jack’s hands rubbed along his thighs for a moment, smiling softly, before moving up to thumb at the lines of his hips, taunting the sensitive skin and making Gabriel groan and roll his hips into the touch.

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, tilting his head to look up into Gabriel’s eyes. “So goddamn eager to do this and we didn’t even talk about okay and not okay stuff.”

“Well… it wasn’t like we were getting the strap-ons out,” Gabriel joked lightly, but shifting himself back onto Jack’s legs regardless, still taking this seriously.

“What do you call your junk?”

“Cock and hole.”

“Same, and I also use folds because I got the uh outer stuff there. Do you like anything in you?”

“I don’t mind stuff in the front, prefer just stuff on the outside or the back.”

“I don’t mind stuff in the front either, but only if it’s guys like us. Cis guys can get… weird about it.”

Gabriel snorted knowingly before bending down to kiss Jack again.

“So… how about handies, Jackie-boo?” Gabriel grinned against Jack’s smiling mouth.

“Sounds perfect.”

Gabriel resumed the position he had a moment ago, grinning at Jack’s soft and reverent touches before calloused and roughly textured fingers strayed through his wiry pubic hair. His dick was already getting ruddy with blood and a few brushes made him shudder. When his dick got caught between three fingers and stroked, Gabriel grunted and bucked into Jack’s hand. Jack just licked his lips, pulling his fingers away to wet them with spit real quick before taking him back up and stroking him again.

Jack stroked him off, nice and steady, letting Gabriel roll his hips into his hand to get more out of the budding pleasure in his lower belly. He could feel himself getting wound up slowly, a bit of wetness seeping out of him and onto Jack’s belly.

“Damn, you look good, Gabe,” Jack rumbled underneath of him.

“Thanks, can’t wait to say the same,” Gabriel smirked.

Gabriel normally prided himself in having some decent stamina and could push off his own orgasms and draw them out and make them better. But there was just something about the fact that it was Jack’s hands on him and Jack smiling up at him and Jack that he was straddling. Gabriel tensed up, thighs squeezing Jack’s side and moaning Jack’s name as he came with the man’s hand and on his abs.

“Fuck,” Gabriel moaned.

“Damn, you look even hotter when you’re cumming,” Jack grinned.

“Want to me to make you hot, boo?” Gabriel panted.

Gabriel got Jack on his back, pressing up against the man’s side. Gabriel kissed him, hot and heavy, as his hand rubbed along Jack’s chest before delving down, only briefly taunting sensitive skin before slipping his fingers down to take Jack’s dick between his fingers. Jack felt pretty wet, Gabriel sort of proud that he was apparently that sexy, before really jerking Jack off while kissing him senseless because _holy fuck_ he loved this man.

“Fuck, oh fuck, you’re fingers babe,” Jack panted against his mouth.

“Calluses, huh?” Gabriel chuckled before kissing Jack deeply.

Jack jerked and jumped underneath his fingers, rolling his hips into Gabriel’s hand, chasing his quickly approaching orgasm.

“Come on, don’t draw it out,” Jack panted.

“Oh?” Gabriel grinned.

“Oh come on, we got time to do other stuff,” Jack moaned, “I want to cum on your fingers.”

“Fine, but only because you’re handsome.”

Gabriel quickened his fingers and Jack was cumming on his fingers, moaning into Gabriel’s mouth as he did so. Barely down from his high before he was rolling onto Gabriel to focus on the kissing and hug and snuggle, but Gabriel very eagerly took it, kissing Jack back and holding him tight against his chest. When they parted to breath, they smiled mushily against each other.

“Wow,” Gabriel breathed.

“Wow,” Jack mimicked.

They macked out like teens heads over heels in love for a few moments before deciding that they needed a shower.

As first times went this was… pretty damn good.


End file.
